The specific aim of this study is to see if dendritic cell-based vaccination to idiotype will induce clinical remission in malignant plasma proliferative diseases. As of February 16, ten patients have been enrolled; four have completed the vaccinations. It is too soon to comment on results, however, we have not seen any patients develop progressive disease. None have yet gone off the study. At least one appears to be achieving a remission. We are planning to write a follow-up trial that will utilize low-dose immunomodulatory drugs as adjuvants to the dendritic cell-based vaccines. An RO-1 based on this work will be submitted to the National Cancer Institute by the June 1 deadline. So far, it is too early to have submitted any publications referable to this work, however, I am planning to submit an abstract to the International Multiple Myeloma workshop as well as to the American Society of Hematology meeting.